Three Star Under The Same Light
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This is mt first crossover so please don't judge me over it, anyway its about these siblings that becomes star and pays visits to each others contests, but then everything changes when some of their contests are on the same days and then they suddenly try to grow closer because they are siblings. ButCarter has the same disease as his mother Makane. Another show is added now sorry.
1. Prolouge

Hey the names Carter Kazuhira and I have two twin sisters named Amane Kazuhira and Enama Kazuhira, we've lived in the same house ever sense our parents died in an accident a few years back, we grew poor and so I decided to sit outside of the Idol Academy with an acoustic and my sisters beside me with the gift our parents gave to them, it was the rollerblades, I opened the case and started playing a song with a lovely tune and the three of us sung to it.

People walked by dropping change and staying to hear the three of us finish the song, the two of them were jumping in their rollerblades and lots of people came to see us then they did a twin prism jump called Twin Crystal Shower, and then they danced the rest of the time as they sung with me, it made me so proud to be their brother and I'm sure our parents were proud of us as we were of each other.

The headmaster from the Academy walked outside and looked at the three of us and a man named Jun came to see us too and I looked at them the two of them, then at my sisters who stopped singing and dancing, it made me stop and just stand there leaned against the cemented wall with my arms folded and my sisters clinging against my leg.

Closing the case we left them standing there, we were followed to our house and it didn't make it better, they didn't seem to understand until the dogs came barking at them we told them to Sit and they stopped and sat one was a black wolf that looked like a dog from a distance my twins jumpedon top of it and it stood up and went back to me, I petted the wolf on the head the other was another wolf that was golden brown on the other side of the black wolf, we went inside and offered them something to drink.


	2. Chapter 1 Really?

They were a little scared to think about asking them anything with the wolves growling at them, the headmaster went first and asked "Would you like to join the Idol Academy?" my sisters looked at my with sparkley eyes and I looked at them and smiled and Jun asked them "And how about you girls you want to be prism stars?" we all looked at each other with sparkles and gave each other high fives.

The wolves had licked our faces with happiness we asked if they were serious, they nodded for the answer and we were happy, we were really happy, but they had to set some boundaries saying "You have to promise us that we get to see each others shows and concerts" they nodded and locked pinkies as a promise they gave me their numbers in case of emergencies, we were all drinking tea and talking about my clothes, my sisters giggled and told me that it wasn't that serious that they had to make some guy primium cards for him to use on his first contest, but first he had to see what was going on so the headmaster gave them tickets to a Mizuki show, we were really excited about this, and the day of the concert came.

They asked us what we inherited from our parents, that meant our hair color, eye color and bloodtype we answered their questions, but I had to go first so I answered "I have black hair and crystal blue eyes" and my sisters answered "I have black hair but my right eye is crystal blue and the left eye is jade green" and we all said together "blood type O" they looked at us like it was impossible to have the same blood type as each other.

We had arrived at the concert and we got out my sisters still had on their rollerblades skating around me as I walked into the stadium we gave the ticket takers the tickets and they gave us a weird set of headphones to use we put it in our ear and we went inside, the headmaster and Jun walked in and couldn't see us so they ran around for half an hour screaming our names until they opened the doors to the concert and saw us jumping up and down excited ad when the concert started they all looked at Mizuki and cheered with the crowd and well the second song another girl named Ichigo came out next to her, but I was really getting into it and so I looked for her family in the crowd then I saw a woman panicing because her little girl wasn't going to be able to pull another appeal like Mizuki and when the concert ended I talked with her mother, she was just like Ichigo for a moment until Ichigo came out.

My sisters were searching for me and so they rolled around in their rollerblades calling my name until they saw my hand in the air, they went to me and hugged my legs saying "please don't scare us like this anymore we don't want you to go to" their tears were hot and couldn't believe I made them cry I bent down saying "hey there is no possible way I would die they wouldn't forgive me if I left you here by yourslves." they wipped their own tears and looked at the family as I added "I'll see you at the Idol Academy soon" and walked away for them.


	3. Chapter 2 The Exception

The next day I woke up with my sisters on each side of me sleep, I woke them up afterwards when I told them they had to go with me to the school until we found them a school to attend, but they sat up with me and asked "we want to play with the headmaster" my cell rung a song named Ichimatsu no Deshou the song our mother used to sing before she died in that accident, I answered "Hello?" "Hey its the headmaster I need you to hurry your boy primium cards and clothes are here this is the first time we had a boy that could sing as well as you and bring your sisters they can come too" I looked at them and smiled saying "alright we'll be there in a few let me get some clothes on" and we hung up as I added toward my sisters "lets get some clothes on and go" the two of them jump up and down on my bed happily saying "we are happy oh so very happy" and we got our clothes on, I called the wolves and gave them my order and they stood guard at the gate smelling if anyone was coming to destroy the house or rob it.

On our way to the academy we started singing Ichimatsu no Deshou and my sisters rollerskated around me as we sung together, we arrived at the gate and took deep breaths thinking to oueselves _**We can do this for our parents!... I hope...**_they walked in and opened the door to see all types of girls and they looked at me and my two sisters as we stopped singing and looked around as the J man came up to us saying "Hey Carter Headmaster waiting!" the three of us laughed at the way he spoke and we followed him to the room the headmaster was in.

He opened the door and Mizuki was there with Ichigo, Otome, Aoi, and Ran behind, they turned around and were surprised that I was a boy so I asked "you needed something headmaster?" she needed and motioned me toward her, my sisters looked between the two of us as I slowly walked towards her nerviously, the twins didn't like where this was going so they came with me for support, the three of us stood behind her desk and starred at her waiting. She was quite impressed with most of the things we did together and asked "what was your mother's name?" we arched an eyebrow and answered "Makane Kazuhira" Mizuki was wide eyed when she heard the ringtone on my phone Jun called this time so I answered it "Yeah" "hey where are you and your sisters right now?" he asked "at the academy why?" he was breeathless and you heard whining in the background and he said "I''m so sorry I shot your dog on accident" the twins heard this and went home immediately to see if it was true.

They looked at me as I asked "What di you say?" they couldn't tell I was even angry with him until he repeated what he said again "I...Shot...Your...Dog...In the leg" and my sisters bandaged it up when they got there and kicked him in the balls saying together "You better be lucky it WASN'T that serious you wolf shooter" they gave he other one and order as they walked away from him and the wolf growled making him get up and leave in a hurry, the twins came back on the wolf's back and it made it to the the room and went to the corner as I said "that's what you get for messing with the gaurds of our house" he hung up and I laughed and walked over to the wolf and put my head on it's head saying "you did good man thanks for standing guard for us dad would have been proud" a whine escaped from the wolf's mouth then a howl, my sister's had fallen asleep on the side as I sung Ichimatsu no Deshou as a lullaby for them softly so that they could go to sleep and the wolf drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 3 Why do you wanna know?

They watched as I sung the song the way Makane did, but in a guy's voice then when the song ended I got up and left the room without a sound, the door gave me away so the wolf and my twin sisters woke up and looked at me asking "Can we come to brother?" The wolf stood up and walked out of the door with them on it's back and they asked before I left "Where are your parents and what did they do for a living?" the J man threw me my cards and my boy clothes as I answered with a question "Why do you wanna know?" and slammed the door behind me.

They looked outside and found us sitting on the wolf, it growled at something coming their way, I was really tired and haven't done anything yet and the twins started to worry, the headmaster looked at me as I had my hand on my chest breathing heavily and fell off the wolf, this worried them even more and my sisters skated over to me after telling the wolf to sit and stay the headmaster sat there and watched out the window at the four of us (Because the wolf came back to help.) and the wolf laid there covering my fainted body Ichigo, Ran, Aoi, Mizuki and the headmaster ran outside to see what was going on Jun came with Aira, Mion, Rhthym and some other woman came starring at me.

An uneasy feeling rose over me as I sat up and coughed, Mizuki saw the resembling features as Makane and Mitsuki came running in and kneeling asking "are you okay young master?" I nodded to ensure that I was going to be fine I just needed some rest, leaning back on the guard wolf I fell asleep and smiled Mitsuki took the twins aside somewhere that the others can't hear their discussion and said "This is bad Makane was still so young when she had him I kept it a secret, but that's not how your mother really died after she had you" they looked at each other and were worried then asked "What happened to mom?" a sigh escaped her lips and she couldn't hide it anymore, so she answered "After you were born there were some problems that developed in Carter but you guys are perfectly fine as for your brother he is suffering from the same disease your mother had called mythenomia this is a disease to kill you within years your mother was actually the youngest person to die and she couldn't fight it at that stage anyway now that your brother has it he has to decide if he wants to live or die" they backed away from her, but stopped in the verge of tears saying "But big brother's all we had left he can't die he just can't" she kneeled down to their level and smiled asuring "And I promise I won't let that happen because your mother told me to protect the three of you" they cried hugging Mitsuki, as she hugged them back they decided to come back to me.

The three of them looked at the wolf and Mitsuki gave it an order, but it was worried about her and she said "Lisa that's an order" so the golden wolf put me on it's back with it's tail and took me bad to the house, Mizuki looked at Mitsuki and ran up to her worried Enama and Amane went with the wolf back home. Mitsuki looked at them as they left her sight and asked noticing the wound on Lisa's hind leg on the right,"Who shot Lisa in the leg?" she looked serious and Mizuki took steps back, Jun stepped forward answering"I did I'm really sorry."

"You think sorry will cut it I'm at a crisis here man!" Mitsuki shouted

"Mitsuki calm down please." Mizuki said, hugging her in a panic, but Mitsuki wasn't mad at all she had calmed down and took deep breaths with her eyes closed thinking to herself. It looked as if Mizuki had known her for a while, but was keeping the secret from them.


	5. Chapter 4 first school day in da hospita

Mitsuki had a call come in from Amane and Enama, she answered with the same emotionless face "hello?"

"Mitsuki this is bad help us!" they screamed, in horror. The look on Mitsuki's face was one of worry, but you really couldn't tell by the way she was positioned and they really couldn't tell what was on her mind either, they watched as she closed her eyes to feel the air around her then they screamed "The ambulance took him to the hospital we're tracing them on our rollerskates we'll pass you in about five minutes!"

"Okay stop and come tell me what's going on when you get here" she demanded, in a soft tone trying to keep calm.

The ambulance speed by them kicking up dust and the twins skated in and stopped out of breath, everyone was starring at them three, but neither would talk, they wer really tired and there was nothing I could do for them because I was unconcious with an IV hooked in me they really feared the worst so then I was about to wake up to see what was going on, but I really didn't want to wake up from the horror in my arm, I had on a set of scrubs and some houseshoes for the moment, meanwhile back at the front of the school Mitsuki stood with the hood of her jacket on her head saying "Not this problem again"

"What problem is it?" They asked, looking at the barefoot maid that didn't dress like a maid at all because she had a full body tattoo that spiraled from her neck down to her feet and some shorts a long jacket that had a hood on it and some long legged boots.

no one could tell why she had wore it, but they looked again as she called a friend she answered "Wish here Makane is sleep right now"

"Cut the crap we have a problem on our hands can we talk in your garden?" Mitsuki asked, the next thing they knew they were in a garden of black roses and tulips Wish walked up to her as she hung up the phone, Mitsuki was quite serious when wish walked up and a little stiff when she asked "Now what do you want from us?"

"Carter has the same problem as his mother and well in his case it's pretty severe when IV's are attached to him and running through his veins I can't get to him in time" she answered

"This is a problem and where the other siblings?" she asked looking around for them, they peeked from behind Ichigo and Ran shaking as she added "Come now I won't bite don't be afraid"

"Who are you lady?" The twins asked, walking toward Mitsuki

"Well looks like she's awake nice for you to join us master" Wish said, giving half of her voice to the women with silver eyes

"Boy that was great thanks Wish for not telling me we had guests geez I would have woken up" the women said, looking at Mitsuki adding "Let me guess the situation the boy has the same disease as Makane Sujimiya and IVs make it worse right?"

"Whoa she's good" the twins said

"I can tell things before they happen he has had this sense he was born right?" the women asked them, thinking of a way to stop the ambulance the garden had vanished and they were back in front of the academy.

They watched her as Wish suggested "How about I cut the ambulance in half and we snag the boy from it"

"To risky of being seen but it's a chance we'll have to take let go Wish!" the women said, holding out her hand and Wish grabbed it transforming into a scythe they watched as the two of them chase after the ambulance Mitsuki stood there with her arms folded and smiled saying "and that's what I go home to everyday she takes to many risks but I can live with that"

"What's her name anyway?" they all asked, at the same time. The answer didn't come out quickly but she sat on the ground thinking about it for the longest and the woman came back with me in her arms, they were relieved that I was alright, but then the sythe went back to human form and pulled some things out of the woman's back.


	6. Chapter 5 Makane of Life and Death

The voice that she had used had vanished before they could heard her speak again, Mitsuki said to them "She never had a voice to begin with the scythe has it and give it to her when she needs it to speak" they were impressed with the way Mitsuki had described and Makane had came back with Wish hanging out of her scythe form with a hand full of souls that were red.

Putting each one of the souls in her mouth, her and Makane walked back into the atmosphere and when they saw me over her shoulder they were worried about my well-being and still he was not in the condition to move or see anything Mitsuki walked up to them asking "Is he going to be fine Mistress?" a nodded was managed and Wish answered "Dreamer wants you to come and place with her and Inga sometime when your not busy Carter just past out from the Morphine that was given to him by the way" and Makane healed my body with her right hand my eyes flew open and I sat up wondering what was going on and what the hell I was doing here, at first I was dead and someone was there to save me from a close call death.

Makane got her voice back and opened her mouth saying "Good your sight is clear organs are fine blood okay all the Morphine is out hearing pretty good alright he should be fine for the rest of the day he looks tired though"

The scythe looked at my twin sisters and smiled eating the last soul, wiggling out of scythe form Wish walked over to us saying "Your very lucky to have your sisters to take care of we've only took care of Makane for years now," she looked at Makane who was walking away from the school and a arrow shot through her neck.

Horror shot through everyone as she was being pulled upward and she couldn't say anything now because her voice was taken away again, she tried to pull the arrow out, but it was no use it had grippers and she just let them pull her up Wish on the other hand asked her sister to transform so she could cut the rope so she did but it didn't work a ghost with long fingers cut through it easily and grabbed her, it was a miracle and she kicked Mitsuki in the center of her head and pulled out the arrow in Makane's neck, they looked at the ghost who healed the wound and sat on Mitsuki's head saying "Geez mom show some help for them all you had to do was say the word I would have came," laughing mitsuki and cracked her knuckles getting in fighting stance throwing the girl off her head and said "Like old time sake right Rinna let's spare" a sigh escaped the girl's lips as she launched herself at Mitsuki and hit her head on.

The blow sent her flying but she was floating in midair and she looked at the fence and Sarra and her daughter Shiro looked at her and she closed her eyes and Mitsuki dropped to the ground and Rinna asked "Where is my daughter? Where is Yu?" Mitsuki whistled and she came running toward Rinna hugging her, they had tattoos of dragons spiraled across their entire body, with black bikinis, and black combat boots and never smiled, only to each other and they were looking at the resemblance.

Even though it was nothing to worry about I could tell that the ghost had a daughter and she looked them and then at my twins sisters asking "Can I?" Rinna sat on three of the many tails she had and answered "Sure" and she ran up to them smiling smelling them and shook their hands saying "Lets play" and she giggled, running around her mother and saw them standing there lost as even, but they played with her in their roller skates saying "We're gonna get you Yu" and the next thing they knew a skeleton came to Rinna and went inside here body and everything came back to her and I opened my eyes looked at Rinna they all looked at her when the skin covered her meat I smiled saying "Welcome back" he looked at him smiling "Glad to be back master Carter.." And walked over to him sitting by his side.


	7. Chapter 6 Rinna the military wolf

Mizuki looked at her as she sat there and her insanity shadow stood behind her saying "Master we got to go look we are still in that game" and I looked at her when she checked her phone and skimmed read the diary and it said 'dead end' and a smile crossed her face saying "I still don't bet why they want to kill something that's already dead" and the ninth came toward her and one and two saying "your coming wit us we need your help taking down the fourth" she could have sworn she took care of the fourth and stood up saying "You guys go without me I guess we're all in the same boat" showing them my phone they trusted me and ran for it and my ear flicked back and forth and twitched ashen the fourth walked up behind her with a gun pointed toward her head, she laughed and her shadow kicked him a few feet behind the gate.

The shadow smiled saying "I'm the one that lead Rinna to her death but as you can see no one can kill something that was already dead" Mitsuki smiled saying "She was also a military wolf so of course she was untouchable and you just triggered a black with all these cops here" and it triggered a memory I disappeared and all they heard were screams of the police and snipers and the only one left was the fourth but I didn't kill him, and he was on the verge of tears when I said "run to your family and leave me alone" he nodded and ran to the hospital.

And I turned around and looked at them still in a black out walking inside the school grounds and passed out in the middle of the walkway and I got up quick and ran toward her, the three came back saying "Well she had it great," and she opened her eyes and sat up stretching I was relieved that my bodyguard wolf was alright they looked at me and asked "He isn't part if this is he?" She shook her head and stood as the answer


	8. Chapter 7

Mitsuki looked at her daughter Rinna and asked "Rinna who's that?" She took them and Mitsuki mouth dropped when Makane Omaha and Riko Omaha stepped into the light smiling with Rinna on Makane's shoulders, Athens witchblade started glowing and she transformed saying "lets go Rinna" and she disappeared and in a few seconds they were back both in Witchblade and Omaha passed out, but Rinna stood tall and didn't break a sweat and she put them back on the helicopter and they were off and ls he waved them off.

Mizuki walked up to Rinna and asked "Who are you?" She turned around and looked at Mizuki and Yu jumped on rinna's head watching Mizuki closely saying "I'm hungry mommy," Rinna laughed and said to her "good thing I went to the store while I blacked out let's get you something to eat" and they went to the kitchen and shadow she called it helped her cut up the food and put it in the pot, the smell woke everyone else up to see was cooking even I was up with my sisters and we walked into the kitchen asking "What's for breakfast?" She smiled answering "Your favorite," I smiled back at her and started making up my own song right I front of them with Rinna and her shadow helping me and cooking putting vegetables in it and put the lid back on the pot, she laughed at my verse I sung in Japanese and still sung backup for me and the food was down and she turned it off taking in the fresh scent food and said "Well now this is good I must say," Yu got a plate and place it on the plate and ate it with a spoon blushing "Oishi~desu~" the girl said, and I wanted to try it, but she told me to go back to sleep.

Everyone woke up and asked me when I opened my door "Who is that?" Rubbing my eyes and yawning I answered "She's one of my maids I lived with they do switch out duty at my house." They didn't believe it until Lexus came in wolf form _Rinna and Rinne took me and Lisa's shift_ I smiled and rubbed my head asking "And the others?" She was in human form now wearing a T-shirt and some booty shorts answering "You have guessed some we are cleaning inside and out while they are on guard" I nodded and dismissed her and she left going out side, I watched her disappear back to the house.


	9. Chapter 8

I really wasn't interested in why they wanted to know my personal life and my sisters woke up and when Rinna and Rinne's shifty was over they came through the window and put on my clothes and made us brush our teeth and spit it in a cup and left, I looked handsome in the school uniform and I went to class I wouldn't have expected to be in the same class as ichigo and the others, and I introduced myself with a slight bow and my sisters sat in on the lesson and he was telling them about our mom I got up and whistled, Rinna and Rinne opened the door and leaned against the frame and I had my head down look they looked at each other then at Jman asking "Johnny man don't talk about that when their in here it's bad enough as it is can you do that for me?" He looked at Rinna and Rinne's serious faces and promised and my sisters wanted to know what she was really like.

A smile crossed their faces as they motioned me over there so they could tell us what she was really like everyone listened to in, but Rinna held out her handsand closed her eyes I touched her right hands and my sisters touched the left one and Rinne watched as I looked straight into her eyes through the entire thing including the accident, Rinna opened her eyes and tears were falling and we all cried, Rinne's face was solid like Rinna's with tears flowing like rivers I then knew how much suffering Rinna has done as well with being a wolf and a human experiment that's why she always has her long bangs covering her face to hide all the scars Rinne tapped Rinna's shoulder and whispered in her ear and I sat back down in my seat and realized something was outside and got up.

A spear was thrown at me, but Rinna's body took the fall for it, I was puzzled when she looked at me smiling and looking at the people outside asking "Attacking me in broad daylight how obsessed can you guys get?" Rinne was beside her healing her wound when she pulled out the spear, they came through the window without breaking it answering "we are following orders capture the one called Rinna" she laughed and walked away from them asking "Sense when did the excrosists try to capture us?" The excrosists looked around not noticing they were in a classroom and they were gazing at what was happening in their classroom I said "don't please Rinna" she looked at me and smiled and went toward the excrosists with my arms out, Rinne saw that this was coming and they handcuffed Rinna, her uneasy feeling got worse when they disappeared, she saw where they were going and saw Makane there as well tortured with all sorts of cuts on her, but they would still have their life and death selves.

I watched as she came over to me and touched my shoulder so I could see where she was going, I was horrified when I saw Makane on her face she couldn't take the pain and the door shut on us, Rinne's hand dropped and I looked at her asking "What is that place?" clintching her teeth she sat on the podium she told them everything and then she answered my question "The place she is going is a special kind of torture chamber for people like her" I wasn't aware she would be sent there and she came back with Makane they were both in bad shape and unconcious clenching their teeth in pain and shaking shadow and helped Rinne with two of them, I was pretty sure they would forget about the pain, but Rinna opened her eyes and they pupils were diamond shape and so were Makane's and they looked at each other emotionless and sharp pains made them close them tighter putting thief hands behind their heads.

When I got home with my sisters, everyone from school came three wolves were at the gate waiting for us, Yu was in her wolf form in front of us bowing and the other two stayed out side the gate, Wish ran up toward me smiling saying "Well it seems the excrosists were dead serious to get Rinna my sister is tending to their wounds" I was greatful when she told us that and Dreamer came out saying "you can see them if your ready and the guests are here as well master," they stepped aside and let is through and we ran in the room to see two ghosts who looked like our parents that borrowed Rinna's and Makane's bodies and they had their voices also and they looked like them to and they said together "Welcome home children" we hugged them and they walked out saying "We possessed their bodies they said we could use them as long as we wanted you've grown sense we last seen you" their souls were beside their bodies smiling "as long as you don't do that in our bodies well I guess it's fine" they promised and Shiro made it snow.


	10. Chapter 9

mother and father looked at the snow and smiled and snapped their fingers and they appeared in the Prism Store, Ito was a lite cherry and so were the others and I laughed a blue haired girl named Rinne walked up to Rinna's ghostly body and smiled asking "Ready to jump?" Mom got out of her body and she went in answering "Trust me we did this so many times together it hurts" they were hosting their festival with Endel Rose and they wanted to see if the rumors were true that Rinne and Rinna could do four Prism jumps with a additional one and when Wakka and Rhythym were about to battle it out it was a storm coming, we all watched as Rinna and Rinne were skating and they were laughing and they made up a song and sung it, we all kept watching and they had cute penguins and they transformed into instruments and theyboth screamed "Prismu Livu!" And the scene changed and they did a prism jump with different names and the rest of them were the same, but Rinna on the other hand did the fifth Prism jump called 'Wolf March Devisation' and they were done and their clothes changed. Amane and Enama were amazed skating up to Rinna and I smiled walking up to her as well, the excrosists came back for Rinna and Makane once again Makane went back inside her body and Rinna said to her aunt "I don't think I can take anymore of this" her aunt walked up to Rinna and put a hand on her shoulder saying "They want to break us so we can be weapons for their plan keep your mind and soul to the family and your masters and you won't break we have to go for them breaking us is what they want" a smile cracked on Rinna's face as she moved her bangs from her face.

The scars appeared and her shadow came and stayed saying "KEEP YOUR PRIDE YOU BODY MAY BE TIRED BUT I AM YOUR LIVING SHADOW" she looked at her saying "Thanks I'll keep that in mind shadow" and she smiled showing her teeth but went serious whispering "keep your pupils like that the last time they were diamonds its dangerous to show your true form to them Makane too" she took that in mind and they walked alongside Makane, but something told me they weren't going to the torture place again because they were bringing things out including the chains they were bound to with their blood on it, Rinna asked as she was being chained "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" They laughed and answered "Orders told us to torture you in front of them" we watched as they picked up something hard and sharp and tortured Rinna first study beat her breathless and she fell to her knees in pain and said "We'll be back to you when we're done with your aunt" and they did the same thing to her aunt and they screamed "YOU WILL BREAK RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" We looked away for a moment, but shadow was sensing Rinna's demonic side and she ran to the edge of the stage and screamed "CONTROL IT DAMMIT THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO DO CONTROL YOURSELF OR YOU'LL BREAK!" Makane was at her peek also, but seemed to had controlled it pretty well as breathless as they both were they and put up one fist into the air and fell backwards unconcious and in pain the chains were taken off and they had left, blue haired Rinne and her twin sister Rin got them and the shadow looked at their eyes and their pupils were diamond shaped like last time.

Hiding the pain it felt the shadow watched her words by saying "You almost broke your will both of you at this rate your souls will be torn in half" they looked at each other and asked in harmony "It's a price we pay for being born like this why do you think they want us so bad?" Shadow hadn't thought about it like that and gave them the wrong answer and they laughed "No that's not it our backgrounds are completely different then you think insanity we may have the same character body signs but our souls are different in a way" they said, but then pain covered their faces and they fell on their hands and knees coughing nd gasping for air at the same, I smiled saying with tears in my eyes "It's ok if your show your true form every once in a while I don't mind" they shook their heads and looked at me with their diamond pupils the pain slowly went away and they started breathing normally and they stood on their own.

Snow fell and they asked "How come its snow when it's not Christmas?" And the ground was covered with snow and Rinna smiled saying "Brings back memories huh aunt" she nodded and looking at Rinna asking "Life and Death snowball fight?" A smile crossed her face as the snow built up and owe watched them play in the snow in their true forms their speed was the same and they even spared, but stopped.


	11. Chapter 10

We watched them look up at the sky, but they weren't smiling anymore just staring at the snow and they sighed asking each other "Everybody finds love huh?" Rinna sung some of the song and they snow disappeared and so did the water and it stopped raining too, they really looked at each other again and sighed answering their question "We'll have to wait and see this happen before our eyes" and went back to the stage, their eyes were normal again and they were in their natural ages, mom could tell they were pretty sad but Rinna was sadder then her aunt.

I asked Rinna what was wrong and she brushed it off like it was nothing, but Makane and mom knew the real reason she was sadder then ever she walked away and started pacing around in the woods no one followed her, except blue haired Rinne and she was a few inches deeper in the woods and she fell to her knees and cried shaking and holding herself saying over and over "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" no one else came, but Rinne went back to them and Makane asked "Was she crying in the woods again?" I didn't know what she meant by again, but she nodded answering "She kept saying she was sorry all over again" mom whispered in her aunt's ear "There's no point in hiding it anymore they're in to deep and Rinna's past just caught up with her."

A sigh escaped her lips asking us "She showed you what she wanted you to know about her didn't she?" We nodded and she sat down when we nodded for the answer they all sat around her as she said "well I'll show you the entire truth on why that snow brought back painful memories I was watching everyone including my own family for years" and awe were inside Rinna's memories and we were in her hometown, she was happy but they saw that her smile vanished when she went back to her house and saw her grandfather he was smiling and walking up to her and guided her in to her bedroom I asked "What's going to happen to her?" Makane just showed them we were horrified when she showed us what was happening having those doors Rinna was fighting for her life and her twin was screaming for him to stop but he threw her hard against the wall and she was unconscious and he was violating her body and got her knocked up and when he left little Rin had to do something to make her feel better and she saw Rinna had blacked out and was back to normal and running a high fever she knew that the fever was one of life and death the marks started showing up on her and everything and we watched what happenEd a few weeks after and she was playing with her grandmother who was strong and a beautiful wolf, the Snow White coated fur that shined bright and they trained in the woods as well, until one day some American human hunters came with guns aiming at her as they asked "Are you the queen of wolves?" She just stood tall and straight Rinna had admired her and wanted to be just like her, Haijime was her grandmother's name and they watched as she put a paw in front of Rinna and answer "I am and soon my granddaughter will take my place" they pointed at her breast and they shot her in front of Rinna and took off running and she howled in sorrow as the blood was transferred into her body they came to her aid and saw thsheer grandmother was dying and on her last breath she told them "Rinna is your new queen please teach her the ways and show her what she needs to do" they all howled with her and we couldn't watch anymore, but Makane had pains in her chest hurting from the inside but we all kept watching and they taught her the ways of queens ship and swordsmanship as well and months later she got the hang of it and the wolf army came to pick up the bravest kid in the wolf clan she had cooped and bonded with and she also had the baby also and she was about eight years old everyone was scared, but Rinna stepped forward.

They watched her words carefully as she said "You can take me but your not taking anyone else from this clan everyone is my treasure I hold dear except my grandfather" and they took her away, Yu was in Rin's arms as she breast feed her and watched her leave with them, and they were now at the training camp for wolves and they worked her to death until her heart was frozen, but she was already working with half a heart and she remembered what her grandmother told her so they finally triggered a black out and her heart was frozen and she was back to normal with no emotions what so ever


End file.
